El Lanzador De Pelotas
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Austin enseña a Uniqua a pegarle a la pelota de Besibol, de una manera muuuuy especial


_**Disclaimer: Los Backyardigans y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Janice Burguess y su equipo de colaboradores,es cierto, tu los diseñaste, tu los creaste y tu eres su dueña, sin embargo, por amor: Uniqua, Austin, Tyrone y Pablo les pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos, ¿no creen?, yo si.**_

_**El lanzador de pelotas**_

_**casa de Austin, patio trasero 8:00 am **____**Aquí estoy, temprano ejercitándome con el nuevo lanzador automático de pelotas que mi papá me regalo por buen comportamiento, es divertido!, querer poder darle a la pelota y verla como sale volando por los cielos por el golpe de mi bate... en genial... **__**  
**__**- Hola, Austin, que haces?.... **_

_**-Ahh!!!... me asustaste Uniqua...! **__**  
**__**- lo siento, no fue mi intención- dice Uniqua un tanto apenada **__**  
**__**- no te preocupes, estaba tan concentrado en que la pelota que la verdad no esperaba que alguien llegara... **__**  
**__**- que haces? que es ese artefacto? **__**  
**__**- es un lanzador de pelotas de beisbol, mi papà es fan del beisbol y me lo regalo.. es divertido querer darle a la pelota con el bat y no que la pelota **__**  
**__**te dé a tì **__**  
**__**- y no te ha golpeado la pelota? **__**  
**__**- no si le pones atención, es un juego de concentración... **__**  
**__**- concentración?- dice Uniqua un tanto intrigada... - se me hace que es aburrido... **__**  
**__**- no tanto, como estás acostumbrada a los juegos extremos, quizà esto para ti te parezca aburrido... pero... quieres intentar???... **__**  
**__**- bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo… a ver, dame el palo… **__**  
**__**-no es un palo….se llama bate… se pronuncia bat **__**  
**__**-bat?- interrumpe Uniqua…- como batman?? **__**  
**__**- no Uniqua… bat-e de batear, con esto golpeas la pelota de beisbol… **__**  
**__**-ah!! Entiendo!!… bueno a ver.. lánzame la primera pelota….- programo el lanzador - Lista?. le pregunto para que este atenta a la pelota...- LISTA!- me dice entusiasmada, y... zum!, se escucha el sonido del lanzador y la pelota sale disparada.. . **__**  
**__**-ahhh!!!!!- Grita Uniqua al momento que se hace a un lado de un brinco…- esa cosa me quiere golpear!!!!- comienzo a reir, es divertido ver como a pesar de que ella estaba lista, el lanzador le dio tremendo susto... quien la viera... **__**  
**__**- no Uniqua- le digo entre sonrisas… - no es que te quiera golpear, es que tu tienes que ver hacia donde va la pelota y tratar de golpearla, no de quitarte, así no tiene chiste…- **__**  
**__**- Bueno… pero de todas formas por poco me golpea… **__**  
**__**- déjame ayudarte.- le digo mientras me acomodo detrás de Uniqua y abrazándola para poder poner mis manos sobre las de ella, al momento que le digo:- debes pararte con las dos piernas un poco abiertas… tomar el bate de forma en que esté listo para dar el golpe a la pelota a donde quiera que la pelota se dirija…- le digo mientras muevo el bate de un lado a otro junto con las manos de Uniqua …- así que debes estar atenta para ver a donde vas a mover el bate… " **__**  
**__**- cielos!, creo que no es tan fácil como pensaba- dice Uniqua **__**  
**__**-no te preocupes, lo verás cuando le des a la pelota… ahí viene una… …- le digo hablándole desde la espalda cerca de su oído... el aparato lanza la pelota, con un movimiento algo torpe golpeamos la pelota y la mandamos por un lado.... **__**  
**__**- Faul!!- grito...- faul? pregunta Uniqua intrigada... q es Faul?...**_

_**- es cuando golpeas la pelota y esta se va hacia otro lado... no te preocupes... vamos a intentarlo de nuevo... solo afloja tu cuerpo y déjame guiarte con mis manos, no te resistas y verás que juntos le daremos a la pelota...**_

_**- està bien austin, confio en tí...El lanzador manda otra pelota y la bateamos enviándola lejos por los aires…- waw, fantástico!!!! Un hit!!!!- le digo…viste como relajàndote podemos llegar muy lejos?, un hit es algo dificil de lograr!...- un hit??? Pregunta Uniqua- si! Es cuando mandan la pelota hasta los asientos del espectador… - y eso es bueno?- por supuesto!!! Es el punto mas alto de los beisbolistas el golp'e debe ser perfecto para poder hacer un hit.. ahora hazlo tu sola…- le digo separándome un poco de Uniqua... no quisiera alejarme de ese calorcito que siento en mi pecho cuando estoy junto a ella... pero, despues de todo, ella estga aprendiendo a golpear la pelota sola... no... no quiero soltar sus manos... pero tengo que hacerlo… **__**  
**__**-ehm… Austin…- dice Uniqua…. –no me dejes sola… me siento mejor junto contigo….- caramba! escuche bien? o son mis oidos los que me estan mintiendo…- sabes Austin, creo que mis manos se sientieron frias cuando las soltaste… vuelve a colocarlas sobre las mias…- me dice uniqua en tono suplicante-, creo que despues de todo, mis oidos no me engañaron, sin embargo, ella tiene que aprender a batear sola...pero, es que debes aprender a hacerlo sola- le digo un poco apenado… - lo sé, pero primero déjame tomar practica y después lo haré..........sin ti… sabes algo, a pesar de que tengo muchos amigos, tu eres alguien especial para mì, me siento mejor cuando estoy contigo- me dice ella mientras no pierde de vista el lanzador... me siento apenado...y le digo con cierto temorcito...- yo tambien me siento muy bien estando contigo, uniqua, por alguna razòn tu me das mas seguridad que el resto de los chicos, pensaba que tasha me daba esa misma seguridad, pero la verdad, siento que a veces me haces falta cuando no te puedo ver... **__**  
**__**- y tu me haces sentir muy bien, recuerdas cuando me pusiste esa bandita el dia de la carrera alrededor del mundo?- como olvidarla!-le digo mirando al lanzador- me preocupé mucho de que te hubieras lastimado ese dìa, afortunadamente eres tan fuerte que creo que ni los golpes te lastiman... mira!! ahi viene otra!!!... vamos darle!!!- golpeamos juntos la pelota... y esta vez se pasa de largo... ¡ bolaa!!- grito... - bola?... - sì es cuando la pelota te pasa de largo porque el lanzador la mandò mal y casi puede golpear al jugador... afortunadamente no nos sucediò èsto... me sentirìa muy mal si te hubiera golpeado la pelota por mi culpa... - tu culpa?- voltea Uniqua a mirandome a los ojos...- no serìa tu culpa, despues de todo yo soy quien quizo aprender a jugar contigo...- pero yo te induje a que aprendieras a jugar con el lanzador!... definitivamente tendria la culpa... **__**  
**__**- no lo creo, dice uniqua regresando la mirada al lanzador...- despues de todo, yo quise aprender a pegarle a la pelota... acercate màs austin... estoy segura que entre los dos lograremos otro hit!- me acerco mas a su cuerpo abrazàndola por completo, el lanzador manda otra pelota y zaz!!! le damos tremendo golpe!!!- mira!!! grita uniqua!! casi llega al sol! jejeje- sì!! -le digo entusiasmado- ese fuè un gran hit....- oye Austin, no se te hace raro que los demàs chicos no vengan?- pregunta Uniqua intrigada...- cierto, no se que habra sucedido que no vienen....oye uniqua... tengo hambre, tu no?- dice austin al momento que se escucha el tipico sonidito de su estòmago.....(guruguru)( efectos especiales jejej : nota del autor)- sì, yo tambien tengo hambre... que te parece un bocadillo? pan con mermelada y leche en mi casa?... fantastico.. vamos...- dice austin tirando el bate y tomando a uniqua de la mano caminando juntos a casa de uniqua.... **____**pero aqui no termina......imaginenSe la camara yendo hacia la casa de Austin... se escuchan unas voces a lo lejos GRITANDO..... **____**austin!!!!austin!!! abre la puerta!! AUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_


End file.
